Unknown Love
by evilpenguins29
Summary: Duo drags Quatra to a club one night and he ends up sitting at the bar talking to the bartendress while Duo parties. He finds out something about the bartendress that could change everything. 4xOC
1. New Meetings

Please R&R! Hehe...Hoppe to hear from ya soon!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story except Leila. She's ALL MINE! Hehe..  
  
-Unknown Love-  
  
Quatra and Duo walked in to the club. Duo immediately started laughing.  
  
"Man, this club is jumping!" he yelled. Quatra just nodded and began looking for the bar. Duo spotted it first. "Let's get us something to drink, Q-man!" he yelled and began walking. Quatra followed. To get to the bar, they had to walk through the dance floor, and a girl flung herself on Quatra. He smiled slightly.  
  
"Hey baby, you in the mood for some company?" she asked. Quatra shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm okay," he said and continued after Duo. He never really was the partying type and didn't really know why he agreed to come. They took a seat at the bar, and he started looking for the bartender. Duo waved it over, yet Quatra still had not seen them.   
  
Leila stared out at the mobs of partying people on the dance floor. She sighed and sat down. She really had no use for being at work at the moment. All she wanted was to be at home, snuggled up in her bed, but her employer never did have the greatest sympathy towards people. Someone's mother could've died and he'd make them come in and work on the day of the funeral. It really was pathetic. She looked up and saw a handsome male with a long brown braid waving for her to come over, so she stood and walked over to them. She saw the male he was with and she grinned at how sweet and kind he looked. His pale blonde hair fell over into his slightly dulled, yet lively blue eyes. "What can I get you two gentlemen?" she asked, a grin on her face.   
  
Quatra then saw her and his mouth dropped open. He found it difficult to think for the moment. He quickly recollected himself and smiled at the tendress.   
  
"Me and my bud here will take a bud." Duo said and laughed, clapping Quatra on the back. He looked at Duo and then to the tendress.  
  
"Make that a soda, please," he grinned as the tendress did.   
  
"All right then, coming right up," she said and started to work. Quatra's eyes followed her movements. She was very smooth and graceful. He didn't notice Duo staring a hole through his head.  
  
"Whatcha looking at Q?" he asked, a sly tone to his voice. Quatra looked at him quickly.  
  
"Nothing" he recovered and Duo laughed.  
  
"Ya think she's hot?" he asked.  
  
"No, of course not. She's very attractive but-"  
  
"You think she's hot." Duo concluded as the tendress walked back over. She set the drinks in front of them and smiled.  
  
"Is that it for you boys right now?" she asked. Duo nodded and Quatra smiled.  
  
"Yes, please," he said.   
  
--  
  
Leila looked this blonde guy over. He was a good-looking man all right, very sweet looking, yet built at the same time.  
  
"You're too nice. Are you always this nice?" she asked, a grin on her face. The male looked slightly flustered. He seemed slightly familiar to her. She tried to place him.  
  
"I guess," he said with a grin.  
  
"Hmm, well that's a good quality. But you seem like the type to be run over all the time," she said and began wiping the glasses as she stood there talking.   
  
"No, I don't think people run over me," he said, taking a drink of his soda. She saw the brown headed male squirming a bit.  
  
"I'll be back," he said and ran off. Leila laughed to herself. He also reminded her of someone, but of who she wasn't sure.   
  
"He's in an awful hurry," she said. She saw him out there dancing like an idiot.  
  
"Yeah, don't know why I agreed to come here with him."  
  
"You're obviously not a partier."   
  
"No, never cared to much for it. I don't know."  
  
"Don't feel bad, neither have I." she said, placing a glass down. "In fact, whenever my parents either had a party or we went to one I would always find this one little friend I had and run off and hide with him. He was such a sweetie. I wonder what happened to him," she said, partially to herself.   
  
Quatra looked at her curiously.  
  
"I did the same thing," he said, taking the time to look over her facial features. He did look like her, but was it her. "There was this one family that my dad was close to and we'd have parties with them there and their daughter was one of my closest friends, so we'd go hide and play games to escape everything," he said. She looked almost exactly like her. The tendress smiled at him.  
  
"Same deal with me," she looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Say-" the two of them said at the same time. Quatra smiled.  
  
"Go ahead," he said laughing lightly.  
  
"What was your name?" she asked.   
  
"That was what I was gonna ask you actually. It's Quatra Rebarba Winner," he said and the tendress looked like she was about to faint.   
  
"Oh my grace, I thought it was you," she said and engulfed him in a hug over the counter. Quatra smiled and rubbed her back.   
  
--  
  
"So, you are Leilani?" he asked and the tendress nodded as she pulled back.  
  
"Yeah, but it's more of Leila now. I got tired of suck a long name so I just go by Leila," she said, a smile brightening her face.  
  
"We have a lot to catch up on," he said smiling as well. "I haven't seen you since we were 13." Leila looked at he watch.  
  
"Well, I'm off the clock here in a couple of minutes, wanna go somewhere?" she asked. Quatra nodded.  
  
"Yeah, let me just find Duo," he said and she took it that Duo was the other male. Quatra gave her the money for the drinks he and Duo had and then went to find his friend.  
  
"Of course," she said and started getting up her things. She just couldn't believe she had seen him again. It'd been so long, but this one meeting had stirred up old feelings. She smiled.   
  
It wasn't long before Quatra found Duo, he was the wildest of the whole bunch. He stopped him from dancing for a moment.  
  
"Decided to join me, ay?" he asked and Quatra shook his head.  
  
"I'm gonna go, okay. I want to go talk to an old friend." Duo raised an eyebrow and cast a look in the direction of the bar.  
  
"Her?" he asked and Quatra nodded. Duo smiled.  
  
"Of course, I'll see you later, Q-man! You DA MAN!" he said and continued dancing. Quatra turned around and walked back to the bar. He looked at Leila, who was sitting on one of the bar stools now and smiled.  
  
"You ready?" he asked brightly as he offered his arm to her. Leila laughed.  
  
"Of course!" she said and took his arm. They walked out of the club like that and got into Quatra's new BMW convertible. The car was stuck in a silence for a while, but it was comfortable. Quatra found himself glancing over Leila a few times and he grinned. Nothing had changed about her really. She still had the soft dirty blonde hair that tumbled down over her shoulders and in her emerald green eyes. The slim yet well-figured form, long legs, and sweet smile. He didn't know how he'd missed all that to begin with.   
  
--  
  
Leila stared at the sky for the longest time as the wind ruffled her hair. She then cut her eyes over at Quatra and she smiled. She observed his pale sun-colored hair and soft eyes. She couldn't help but noticed how he'd grown. He wasn't the same Quatra she'd know, but he was. His eyes hadn't changed. They still held that glimmer of kindness in the dull blue depths of emotion and care. She knew him in and out at one time, and she intended to know him that well again. She'd let their friendship slide during the war because of a few factors but now she needed him more than ever.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, still looking at him. Quatra glanced at her.  
  
"Anywhere, where do you want to go?" he asked. Leila grinned.  
  
"Anywhere," she said just above a whisper.   
  
"All right then," he said and thought a moment. "Want to go for a swim?" he asked. Leila raised her head up and looked at him.  
  
"I have no suit with me." Quatra shrugged.  
  
"If you don't mind wearing one of my sisters'," he asked and Leila laughed.  
  
"All right then," she gave in. She knew she couldn't argue with him.   
  
--  
  
Quatra laughed. He knew he'd catch her off guard with the swimming idea. They then fell back into the comfortable silence and Leila laid her head back again on the seat. They soon pulled into his driveway and he parked the car. He walked around before Leila could get to her door and opened it for her.  
  
"Quatra, I don't need you to open my doors for me." she said jokingly.   
  
"But I do!" he smiled and lead the way to the door. He opened it and allowed Leila in first to the dark mansion.   
  
"Wow, it seems almost deserted," she said softly, as if she's break the sound barrier if talking any louder. Quatra stood behind her, looking in over her shoulder after he shut the door.  
  
"Yes, but I assure you it's not," just as he said that, the lights cut on and Rashid walked in. He looked at the two.  
  
"Why Master Quatra who's this?" he asked. Leila grinned and Quatra knew he didn't have to introduce her. "Well, nevermind sir, I'd know that pretty face anywhere. How long has it been, darling, three years?" he asked and walked over to her.  
  
"Longer than that. Probably about five," she corrected.  
  
"Yes, that's it. It was your thirteenth birthday last I saw you wasn't it. How did you find such a prize Master Quatra?" he asked. Quatra laughed.  
  
"A prize she is," he agreed.   
  
--  
  
Leila looked from Rashid to Quatra.  
  
"Oh stop it, you'll give me a big head!" she laughed, causing both Rashid and Quatra to laugh.   
  
"Well, don't you two do anything I wouldn't do." Rashid said jokingly. "I'm off to bed. G'night." he said. Leila waved. Rashid stopped a moment. "I do hope we'll be seeing a lot more of you here soon," he said and continued off. Leila nodded. It seemed to her that Rashid was hinting at something. She shivered as she felt a soft touch to her waist line.  
  
"This way. I'll let you find a suit." Quatra said and began t lead her upstairs with his hand. Leila loved this feel. She sighed as they reached the room.  
  
"You sure they won't mind?" she asked.  
  
"No, of course not," he said and turned to leave. "See you in a bit," he said and closed the door. Leila sighed and calmed herself. She then began looking through the suits. He was right, they had plenty. She eventually settled on a bright orange bikini that accentuated her figure and held firmly to her. She looked around for a towel and found them eventually. She wrapped it around her body and sighed. She was still very insecure about her body. She opened up the door and started downstairs.   
  
--  
  
Quatra quickly undressed and put on his swimming trunks and an old T-shirt. He went downstairs to wait for her and wondered which suit she chose. He sat there for about five minutes and then he saw her walking down the stairs and he stood from the kitchen table and walked in there to her.  
  
"Find one that suits you?" he asked. Leila turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Of course. There was about a hundred suits in there," she said smiling. She reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Shall we go?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said and followed him out the front door. "Where is it at?" she asked  
  
"Right there in that house," he said, pointing to the house in the vast yard. He began walking and put his hand gently on her lower back. He felt Leila move willingly with him.   
  
--  
  
It didn't take them long to get out there. Leila walked in and stared at the pool.   
  
"It'll be cold won't it?" she asked. Quatra turned and looked at her.  
  
"No, it's heated," he smiled and then took off his shirt. Leila found herself staring at him. He was more built than his other clothes let on.   
  
"Well, that's good then," she said.  
  
"You gonna take your towel off and get in?" he asked. Leila blushed slightly.   
  
"Oh course," she said, trying to hide her blush. She turned around with her back facing him and removed her towel.  
  
"That's a nice choice of suit for you." Quatra said eventhough she hadn't turned around yet. Leila glance over her shoulder and smiled. "Are you shy?" he asked. Leila smirked and turned her head back around.  
  
"Yeah, kind of," she said.   
  
"I figured as much. You have no reason to be shy with me, Lei!" he called across the pool room with a smile. Slowly, he walked over closer to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. He smiled down at her. "See, nothing to be scared of. It;s still me." he smiled down at her. Leila cast an innocent look up to him and he knew something was up. "Lei, what're you up to - AHH!" he was interrupted a Leila tackled him into the water. He came up sputtering and looked around for Leila. He didn't see her. He grinned. "Leila, where are you?" he called and received nothing but an echo of himself. He turned and swam in the other direction. He paused in the middle of his stride as he felt the water shift.   
  
"I'm right here." Leila suddenly whispered in his ear and he swung around to face her. There she was, treading the water and keeping herself up. Quatra laughed.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" he asked.  
  
"Don't you remember? I'm the playful one," she said, giggling slightly. "You're the kind one," she pushed his stomach slightly.   
  
"Of course. They always blamed you for whatever was broken," he smiled.   
  
"Yes, because you were the oh so sweet child that would never break a single thing, and I was the bad seed," she grinned. "But half of them were your fault just as much as mine," she raised her eyebrows as if daring him to refuse.  
  
"I know. And I told them that, they just never believed me."   
  
"Yeah, because of their narrow mindedness." Quatra nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you got me once, but it's my turn." he said and splashed her. Leila sputtered a moment and splashed him back.  
  
"Oh you've done it now! SPLASH WAR!" she called and the two of them splashed each other for a while until Quatra got tired of being hit with loads and loads of water. He caught her hands in his own and pulled them under the water.  
  
"Okay, you win," he said, panting. Leila smiled and wrenched her hands free. She put her arms around his neck and planted a firm kiss on his cheek.  
  
"I knew you'd give in." she exclaimed and released him, swimming backwards towards the waterfall and tunnel of the pool.   
  
--  
  
Quatra followed her and ducked under the water only moments after she did. It was a bit too quiet for his liking. he didn't know where she was.  
  
"Where'd ya go?" he asked and walked through the tunnel. Suddenly he felt someone's arms encircle his neck from behind and he struggled slightly against the person.  
  
"That's three times I've gotten you." Leila whispered in his ear. Quatra laughed.  
  
"Oh, we're keeping count are we?" he asked and Leila nodded against his back.  
  
"Yes, we are," she said and loosened her grip on him, and turning it into a soft hug. "I have missed you so much," she said softly. "I've been lost the past couple of years." Quatra stood there a moment, contemplating this. He turned and put his arms around her, returning her hug as he rubbed small circles in her back.   
  
"Want to tell me what's been happening?" he asked. Leila nodded again. "Let's find a bench. Come over here," he said, gently releasing one arm from her and putting it under her knees. He sat her down and sat next to her, gently putting his arm over her shoulder, he pulled her over to him.   
  
--  
  
Leila nuzzled up next to him.  
  
"Go ahead, Lei," he said softly and Leila nodded.  
  
"Well, the past few years have been terribly tragic in my opinion. Mother and father were fighting one day, over something silly as they always do and it got violent. Mother threw something, a vase or something, at Father while Ahmal, Sahara and I were in the room. I don;t know where Koron was. But Ahmal got tired of all the fighting and he left the house. I still don't know where he went. I haven't seen my big brother, the one I'd go to for everything, the one I trusted the most in my family, in two years. He left with no word to me or Sahara or Koron. Well, the knowledge of that broke Koron's heart because he looked up to Ahmal as much as I. It sent him into a depression that last for about four months. And one day, Sahara and I had to go to the store, and Mother and Father had a party to go to. Hara and I had tried to get Koron to come with us but for some reason he refused. And given the depression he'd been in, we didn't want to leave him alone long, so we tried to hurry. When we got back home we went to look for Koron and-" she paused, tears welling up in her eyes. She felt Quatra's arm around her tighten. "When we found him, he had hung himself from one of the chandeliers," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks now. Quatra gasped and turned towards her slightly. Leila leaned against him and put her hand on his chest, letting herself cry a moment before she stopped herself. "Well, as you can tell, that sent Sahara into fits, and me into shock. I sat in a chair, staring at Koron's dead body for hours before Mother and father came home. It never hit me that he was dead, gone forever," she sniffed a bit. "Well, Mother turned into depression again, and Father just buried himself in his work, which didn't help Hara or I any. The day of Koron's funeral, Sahara got the bright idea that she didn't want to live anymore. She went into the bathroom carrying a pocket knife. I realized what she was doing when I had to get in the restroom and she wouldn't let me in. When I eventually busted in the door there was blood everywhere. Sahara was laying in the floor, looking pale and stiff. I got down and check her pulse, she was still alive but only barely. So I wrapped her wounds as best I could and tried to get a hold on her to be able to carry her out, but I was trembling terribly and I couldn't walk. So, Torna, our servant, walked by and saw the mess. He started panicking and picked Sahara up. I walked as best I could to keep up with him and we took her to the hospital. I was the only one there, at the hospital while she was there. Father was to busy doing his work and Mother was too depressed over Koron. " she started trembling again but tried to withhold it. "She lived, but fell into a state of depression. She is still depressed now. I don't know how to help her. I can't help her," she said softly, her voice shaking and her eyes tearing up again.   
  
"Don't hold it in." Quatra said softly. "Let it out. You never really cried did you?" he asked. Leila shook her head. "Well, cry now," he said and kissed her forehead. He let her sit there in the dark pool and cry into him for a long time. By the time her tears had dried, Quatra just sat there holding her.   
  
"Thank you so much." Leila said, her voice cracking slightly from all the crying she did. Quatra looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"You're welcome, love," he said softly and stared down at her. "I will always be here for you, no matter what trouble or pain you get yourself caught up in." Leila grinned.  
  
"I know. And I you," she said. The two of them just sat there staring up at each other. Quatra felt his old feelings for her returning and this was not a good time for them. He began conflicting with himself. "What's wrong?" she asked him and he blinked a couple of times as if to ask how she'd known. "You're eyes portray your soul, Quatra," she said. Quatra grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I see."   
  
Leila stared up at him, what was troubling him so. She could tell he was conflicting with himself.   
  
"Follow your heart," she advised. Quatra looked at her, confused.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"A small piece of advice. Your heart will never lead you wrong." Quatra nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know it won't." Leila smiled. She knew she still cared for him very much. That would never change. She tried to cheer herself back up. But, eventhough Quatra was so close to her reach right now, he seemed so out of reach. She felt like she'd never be able to have him. "What's wrong, Lei?" he asked and Leila jumped slightly.  
  
"Nothing," she said quickly. Quatra looked at her imploringly and she sighed. "Oh fine. I am just confused about something that's all," she grinned. Quatra looked into her eyes and smiled.  
  
--  
  
"All right then," he said and Leila grinned. She stood up and offered her hand to him.   
  
"C'mon, let's go play," she smiled as he took it and let her pull him slowly out from the waterfall. As soon as they cleared it, Quatra grabbed her by the waist and threw her in the deeper water. Leila surfaced and smirked at him. "Catch me if you can," she said coyly. She began swimming backwards around the pool. Quatra swam after her and was right on her heels. He caught her ankle and also caught her offguard. Leila went under and came back up quickly, sputtering slightly. She looked at Quatra. "Don;t do that." she said in mock anger. Quatra moved over closer to her and began wiping out from underneath her eyes and wiped off her face.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I did catch you now didn't I. I think I deserve a prize," he laughed.  
  
"Oh, but I thought I was a prize all in myself!" she exclaimed and he laughed.  
  
"Of course, so I get you as my prize?" he asked.  
  
"Well, only if you want me," she said, her voice getting softer.  
  
"Of course I do," he exclaimed not realizing how it sounded until after he said it. He took a sharp intake of breath and waited to see if he'd been found out. Leila smirked.   
  
--  
  
"Well, what do you plan to do with me?" she asked, still playing around, though hoping to get an answer. She saw Quatra's eyes get conflicted again and she frowned. Suddenly he let himself nearer to her.   
  
"Maybe this," he said as their noses touched and he kissed her softly at first. Leila jumped slightly, having not expected it. She then quickly released her tension and gave in to him. Quatra put his hands on her waist and she leaned back against the edge of the pool. As a pause came in the kiss, she got curious.  
  
"How did this come about?" she asked as the kiss ended, yet they were still close. Quatra shrugged.  
  
"I've felt like this for a very long time, Leilani," he whispered. Leila's eyes widened. All this time, she could've had her love by her side because he'd felt the same, but she was too chicken to pursue it. She stroked the side of his face and then put her hand on the back of his neck.  
  
"As have I." she whispered back and pulled his mouth to hers again and kissed him deeply. She let her hand entangle in his platinum hair and her other hand rest on his chest.   
  
--  
  
Quatra loved the feeling of her against him. He shivered slightly. He loved being this close to her, he loved everything to do with her. Her lips were soft and she tasted sweet. As that kiss ended their foreheads rested against each other, as did their bodies.   
  
"I have always loved you, Leilani Azure Rain," he said softly, "and I always will," he finished. Leila smiled and kissed him softly again.   
  
"And I have always loved you, Quatra Rebarba Winner," she whispered, "and forever it shall last," she laughed. "I really can't believe this," she smirked. Quatra looked at her curiously.  
  
"What?" he asked. Leila looked up at him.  
  
"I can't believe that you and I felt the same way about each other and hid it so well," she said. Quatra thought about it a moment and then laughed.   
  
"It is quite odd isn't it?" he asked. Leila nodded and yawned. Quatra noticed this and smiled. "Tired love?" he asked and Leila nodded slightly. "Would you like for me to take you home or..." he asked. He was afraid to ask her to stay with him for far of her turning around and slapping him.   
  
"Or what?" she asked. "Stay here?" she guessed and Quatra smiled.  
  
"That's exactly it," he confirmed and Leila smiled.   
  
--  
  
Leila didn't really want to go home to a cold, empty mansion.   
  
"I'll stay, if you want me to," she said softly. Quatra smiled brightly.  
  
"I want you to," he said and kissed her. "Come on, love," he said and climbed out of the pool, reaching a hand down to help her out. She took his hand and climbed out after. She walked over to her towel and wrapped it around her, while Quatra put on his old T-shirt. The two walked, hand in hand up to the main building. "You can get a shower if you so wish," he mentioned and Leila nodded. "Okay, just go to the same room where you got your bathing suit and bathe in there if you want. Here, let me get you something to sleep in." he said and walked into his room. Leila followed him and looked around. He had a king sized cherry oak sleigh bed with white sheets and a white comforter. He walked out of his closet with a soft-looking T-shirt and some boxers.  
  
"Thank you," she said and Quatra followed her out.  
  
"You're welcome," he said and kissed her forehead. "If you get out before I do, or when you get out, just go to my room, okay," he said with a smile as he brushed a lock of wet hair from her eyes.  
  
"All right," she said and with a quick peck, she went into the bathroom. She undressed and climbed in the shower, bating all the chlorine off her skin and out of her hair. She smiled at everything that had happened tonight. She'd gotten a few things off her chest, and gained a love. She rushed to finish because she was exhausted from the day she'd had and wanted to go to bed.   
  
--  
  
Quatra watched her walk into the bathroom and he went into his own bathroom to bathe off quickly. It didn't take him very long. Soon he was out and dressed. He sat down on his bed and picked up his violin case. Taking his violin out, he played a bit on it as he waited for Leila. After a while he felt the bed tilt down as someone climbed on and sat behind him. He knew it was Leila. She eventually leaned over next to him and kissed his neck. Quatra put down the instrument and looked at her. Leila sat up and kneeled behind him. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head atop his.   
  
"I'll have to bring my flute next time I come," she said smiling. She moved and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, we could do a duet," he said smiling.   
  
"Of course, love," she said and stroked his hair softly.  
  
"You ready to go to bed?" he asked and Leila yawned. "That's answer enough," he said and stood up. He pulled the covers back and then came back to pick up Leila.  
  
"Oh, I don't need you to-Oh," she said and was startled as he did pick her up and set her in the bed.   
  
"But I want to," he smiled and climbed in next to her. Leila smiled up at him and cuddled up next to his chest, with her arms around his waist and his over her. Leila looked up at him and moved up to kiss him goodnight.   
  
"Goodnight." Leila said and closed her eyes. She was immediately asleep.   
  
"Goodnight, my love. Sweet dreams," he replied and kissed her on top of her head. He closed his eyes and slept.  
  
--  
  
And that's it until next time. I'm going to wait until I get some reviews to post my next chapter. 


	2. Return of a Nightmare

The next morning, Leila woke with the sun. She felt the warm glow on her face and she smiled. She felt Quatra's arm around her waist still, so she turned over and looked up at him. He looked so peaceful she really couldn't bare to wake him, so she just cuddled a bit closer to him and enjoyed the quiet for a while. She pressed her hear to his chest and listened to the soft lull of his heartbeat. She laid there for about ten minutes before she felt his heartbeat quicken slightly against her ear. She grinned. That meant he was waking up, but she still held him around his waist. Leila looked up at him and he was smiling down at her.  
  
"Morning, sleepyhead," she said with a small laugh. Quatra nodded.  
  
"Morning to you too," sleep dulled his words slightly.  
  
"Not still tired are you?" she asked. He blinked slightly and shook his head.  
  
"Not anymore," he grinned. Leila just laid her head back down and for a moment, both of them enjoyed each others company.  
  
"Master Quatra," someone called as they knocked on the door. Leila almost jumped out of her skin, but she withheld a yelp.   
  
--  
  
Quatra looked at her and laughed.  
  
"Careful," he said and the two of them stood.  
  
"Don't make fun of me, Mr. Winner," she said and walked over behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.  
  
"I'm so terribly sorry, Ms. Rain," he replied and went to open the door. As he opened it, Rashid stood there. He was about to say something until he saw Leila.  
  
"Oh, uh, good morning," he said, as if he was caught off guard. Leila grinned at him.  
  
"Sorry," she said and let go. She went into the bathroom. Quatra watched her and he sighed as the door shut. He looked to Rashid.  
  
"What do you need?" he asked, a smile on his face.  
  
"I was just coming to wake you, sir," he said. It was obvious he had something to ask.  
  
"Is that all?" he asked and Rashid faltered a moment.  
  
"Did anything-" he paused for a moment and Quatra shook his head.  
  
"Nothing more than sleeping," he replied. Rashid nodded.  
  
"Yes, okay then," he smiled. "Sorry to bother you. I did say she was a prize and I still mean it. Not to pry or anything, but do you think there is a true future for the two of you?" he asked, Quatra continued to smile softly.  
  
"Yes, I do. She's perfect," he said and Rashid nodded.  
  
"Yes, as she always was. A perfect blend of happy times and serious moments," he paused. "And now a romantic era," he said. "I will leave you now. Be sure to tell her that I meant no harm, it just took me by surprise. " he said and turned to leave. Quatra went over to the bathroom door and knocked.  
  
--  
  
"Just a minute." Leila called out. She stood there, staring at herself in the mirror. Suddenly the door opened and Quatra walked in. "What, can I have no privacy?" she asked, grinning as he walked over to her.  
  
"Of course, but I knew you were decent," he grinned and wrapped his arms about her waist, pulling her in closer to him. Leila smiled and rested her arms on his shoulders. "Rashid said he is sorry for what happened out there. He was just shocked to see you here, he hadn't expected it," he explained and Leila nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know it was a bit of a shock," she grinned and pulled him down to her face. She placed a small kiss on his forehead. "But I didn't mind," she smiled as she entwined his hand with her own and pulled him out of the bathroom and out the bedroom door.   
  
"What're you up to?" Quatra asked and Leila looked at him innocently.  
  
"Why, nothing, Dearest, why would you say that?" she asked.   
  
--  
  
DISCLAIMER : I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. Except Leila and Zane...eh...  
  
UNKNOWN LOVE- part 2  
  
Quatra looked at her curiously.   
  
"I just need to take a trip home, my parents are coming, and I want you to come," she looked at him, her eyes begging him in a soft twinkle. There was no way he could resist her.  
  
"Of course," he smiled and Leila threw her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Thank you! I wouldn't be able to face them alone." She said and Quatra nodded.  
  
"Just let me dress. I'm sure Rashid will gladly keep you company," he said. Leila nodded and went off to find Rashid as he went in to get dressed. He put on his trademark shirt and vest with the khakis, but then decided against it and put on something a bit more. He settled on a white button up shirt and black pants. He hadn't seen her parents in ages, and he had never really known them. He just knew them by name and appearance, not acting. He then went into the bathroom to straighten out his hair.  
  
--  
  
Leila walked down the stairs and looked in the kitchen. She quickly found Rashid and walked over t sit next to him. he looked at her, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Morning." Leila said, returning his smile with one of her own.   
  
"I'd like to apologize-" Rashid started but Leila shushed him.  
  
"Don;t, I understand what it looked like to you. No need for an apology," she said folding her arms and resting them on the table. Rashid nodded and looked back out the window.  
  
"Thank you," he said and Leila nodded. The two of them sat there for a while in silence, but then Rashid broke it. "From what I know of you and your parents, he did choose wisely," he said. Leila looked at him, startled.  
  
"Well, thank you," she smiled.  
  
"He always talked of you. Even during a battle, I would hear him talk of you to himself. He's always been fond of you."   
  
"I see you're telling on me, aren't you, Rashid." Quatra said as he walked into the kitchen and took a seat. Rashid laughed.  
  
"Of course not, just giving her some information." Leila looked down and grinned.  
  
"Well, he's not the only one who frequently thought about another," she said, looked up at him.  
  
--  
  
Quatra caught a glimmer of something in her eyes and it made him smile.   
  
"Well, Mother and father will be in shortly. Maybe we should head out," she said, and Quatra nodded.   
  
"Rashid, I'll call you if I am to be late," he said, Rashid nodded and then the other two left. Leila stood and walked ahead of him, but Quatra quickly caught up and walked beside her. He opened both doors for her, the house and the car and she got in. The ride was silent until Leila reached down and turned on the radio. She found a station of classical music and smiled, leaning back against the seat again. Quatra stole quick glances at her and she smiled at him a couple of times, that same glimmer in her eyes. Those beautiful turquoise eyes. He pushed back the urge to pull over and kiss her and waited until they pulled into the drive. He went over and started to open her door, but she beat him to it.  
  
"I'm not helpless," she said, her face getting about an inch from his own as she stood and then walked back up to the house. Quatra sighed and followed her. As she was putting her key in the door, he snaked his arm around her waist and nuzzled his face in her neck.  
  
--  
  
Leila smiled as she felt his hot breath against her neck. She pushed the door open and they walked in. As soon as she shut the door, Quatra had his other hand around her waist and he kissed her, tenderly, yet with such a passion it made her weak in the knees. She had to back against t wall to support herself. She reached up and entangled her fingers in his hair as the kiss deepened and his thumbs traced circles on her stomach. Suddenly the door opened and almost hit Quatra in the back. Leila held in a gasp and she moved both of them towards the corner and stayed hidden in the shadows. Then, in walked a man. Leila's hands dropped to Quatra's shoulders, where she gripped him as if it was her life. She knew this man. There was one thing she hadn't told Quatra. She saw that Quatra noticed the fear on her face. This man was the one who had tried to rape her a while back.  
  
"Oh, my pretty one? Where are you? Daddy's home," he called through the house, a roughness in his voice, "Was that your new boy toy I saw you with?" he screamed. Leila's eyes widened, he knew she was there. He must've been watching.   
  
--  
  
Quatra looked down at Leila, her face had paled terribly and she looked like she was about ready to die. He felt her breaths quicken and he rubbed her sides softly, trying to calm her. From where they are, the door hid them perfectly.   
  
"I know you're here. You can;t hide." the man called. Leila pulled him slightly closer to her. It seemed like the man had given up for the time being after he had searched through the rooms. He walked towards the door, pausing. I will be back for you. You are mine, and I refuse to let anyone else have you," he said and Quatra frowned. The man tuned and t, slamming the door shut behind him. Leila's grip softened and she slowly sank to the floor wrapping her arms around her knees and rocking slightly. Quatra bent in front of her.  
  
"Who was that?" he asked, his voice soft he reached out and brushed her hair from her eyes. She shook her head. "I'm not going to regard it as nothing, Leila. I want to help you. I want to protect you," he said, lovingly brushing his fingers across her face. Leila leaned her legs over and looked at him. Her eyes were so young at that moment, so innocent and scared. It pained him to see her this way.  
  
--  
  
She knew she had to tell him. If Zane would do it once, he'd surely come back.  
  
"That was Zane Crawford." she said. She saw the confusion on Quatra;s face. "He is an ex of mine. When we were together, he got really obsessive over me, wouldn't let me do anything except sit at home all day," she felt her voice shaking. "So I decided to break it off, and when I did he attempted to rape me," she finished. She looked down and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, Quatra had taken her into his arms and was carrying her upstairs.  
  
"Navigate for me, where's your bathroom/" he asked and she did as he asked. They ended up in the bathroom with Leila sitting on the edge of the tub and Quatra running the water for her. Lela stared at him.  
  
"It's okay, I'm fine now" she said and Quatra smiled at her.  
  
"I'm glad you are, but I'm still going to help you," he said, checking the temperature in the water filling the Jacuzzi tub. Leila smiled. She just realized that a very tender moment had been interrupted. She reached out and grabbed his chin, sweetly pulling his face towards hers. Their mouths met in a soft kiss and then ended.  
  
"I appreciate it," she smiled and Quatra nodded, his eyes staring into hers. She took a moment to realize how gorgeous his eyes were They were sort of blue-green. They reminded her of the ocean.   
  
--  
  
Quatra grinned and then turned to cut the water off. He stood and started towards the door.  
  
"I will let you bathe in peace, love," he said and Leila nodded to him. As he moved to close the door he saw Leila strip off her shirt and then the door was shut. he walked over to her closet and began looking through to find something for her wear. Eventually he picked out a simple black silk dress. It was beautiful in it;s simplicity, and looked like it would flatter Leila. Suddenly he heard the door open downstairs and he walked out to peer carefully down the stairs. He didn't see who it was, but he kept hidden just in case.  
  
--  
  
That's my second chapter. Heh. R&R pleasers! 


End file.
